The present invention relates generally to the art of dressing out big game wildlife, and in particular to the art of splitting the pelvic bone of the carcass apart to facilitate cleaning out the internal organs.
In this art it is necessary to split the pelvic bone apart in order to clean the anal area. The pelvic bone is the structural link that holds the rear legs together. When the pelvic bone is seperated, the rear legs will fall to the sides and the field dresser can clean the anal area with ease.
Techniques, such as the use of knives have been used in the past. Also, other methods have been to use various saws. Often times hunters cut themselves when they are attempting the operation of severring the pelvic bone or they spend a great deal of time performing this operation. Also, ordinary saws and knives result in jagged edges and possible bone frayings in the meat which can lead to problems at the time of eating,
The present invention represents a major advance in the art of field dressing big game animals. In the past, hunters have not been able to field dress an animal without the help of another, or by use of archaic methods such as knives or common saws.